1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lavatory cleanser dispensing devices, and more particularly to a lavatory cleanser dispensing device that is height-adjustable and capable of quantitatively dispensing cleanser.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 7, a conventional lavatory cleanser dispensing device 90 that the lavatory cleanser and aromatic agent can be dissolved in water to be a dilution and then which releases the dilution quantitatively by the difference of liquid level. This lavatory cleanser dispensing device is composed of a fixing member 91 and a shell 93. The fixing member 91 includes a hanging portion 92 at a top end thereof for hooking a top edge of a toilet water tank and faces a bottom side of the toilet water tank at a bottom end thereof. The shell 93 is mounted to a bottom section of the fixing member 91 and includes a chamber 94 inside for containing solid lavatory cleanser. The shell 93 is provided with three rectangular inlets 95 formed at a top side thereof and three circular outlets 96 formed at a front side thereof; all of the inlets 95 and outlets 96 run through the chamber 94 for communication between the chamber 94 and outside. When the lavatory cleanser dispensing device 90 is mounted inside the toilet water tank, the inlets 95 are positioned above the outlets 96. When the water tank is filled with water, the water flows into the chamber 94 via the inlets 95 and the outlets 96 to dissolve the lavatory cleanser as the dilution, and then the dilution is quantitatively released out of the shell 93 via the outlets 96 after the user flushes the toilet.
However, there are many commercially available toilet water tanks of different sizes. When the aforementioned lavatory cleanser dispensing device 90 is mounted on a small toilet water tank that is less high than the cleanser dispensing device 90, the shell 93 is positioned at a bottom side of the water tank to incur that the hanging portion 92 of the fixing member 91 fails to be securely located on the water tank.